


Almost Got Paid

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mm you do have your customers wrapped around your filthy little fingers don't you?" she said with a husky voice, he pushed her back against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Got Paid

"Scalpel slut" Graverobber said harshly as he took hold of Amber's hair, which was purple today and slammed her into the brick wall, smirking as she let out a moan when he let her head collide painfully with the hard brick wall.

He noticed the poster behind her body was half hanging on the wall with dried blood on the bottom edges was a poster promoting the Zydrate Support Network and rehab center.

"Necrophilia fucking" she dropped her arms over his shoulders and started to push herself up his body slowly "psycho bastard" she said in a husky voice as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The Zydrate gun slipping uselessly out of his hands to the ground, the rest of the Z junkies that were still in the ally rushing to get the gun before anyone noticed, because it still had a full vial loaded and ready.

"Why are you here Amber?" he asked, his hands planted firmly flat out beside her head on the wall "I need a hit of Z and a hit of you" she said softly in his left ear before licking it and then softly nibbling on it as she ran her hands up and down his back.

"How's that work for payment?" she asked moving from his ear to kiss along his jaw, he grunted as she gripped him tighter with her legs "no deal bitch, I want my money" he turned his head to the right "you fucking junkies leave my Z alone or I'll Repo your asses!" Amber grinned as she heard the gun clatter to the pavement.

"Mm you do have your customers wrapped around your filthy little fingers don't you?" she said with a husky voice, he pushed her back against the wall "you’re not getting any more Z until I get my money…I need money to live not a quick fuck" he said forcefully, she frowned.

"You don't want me?" she asked as she started to unwrap her legs from around him and was about to plant both feet on the ground and stand when he pulled on her left leg, so she had one leg around him and one on the ground.

"I want my money Amber, and you" he said actually thinking about forgetting the money this time and just let her off with a good fuck, but that quickly changed when the sirens started blaring, he then quickly dropped her leg, GenCops were on their way and he knew he had to scatter like the rest of his customers and fast.

"Next time I see you…have my money and then we can both get on with more" he grinned "fun things" he let he hand trail over her breasts as she thrust them out as far as she could for him, she licked the side of his face again before kissing him.

He knew in all likelihoods she wouldn't have his money, but he'd just keep asking and asking until he got it, and so what if he gave in a had a little fun, a Graverobber had to have some fun right? Yep ok so he almost got paid tonight, but next time he met up with Amber Sweet he'd get paid for sure.

Pulling away from him she waved over her Man Servants as Graverobber rushed to get his Zydrate gun and get out of the ally before he got picked up; after all he had more customs in different alleys that he had to see too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Repo! Fic I did back in 2009.


End file.
